


低等动物 （靳东/王凯）

by YourHoneyMustard



Category: Real Person Fiction（靳东/王凯）
Genre: F/M, M/M, 东凯 - Freeform, 王凯, 靳东
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 所有东凯文里写得最爽的一篇，表达了很多cp之外的东西。双强黑化肉。（其实我并不觉得黑，只是写实罢辽）第一次如此放飞地写偷情，力求表达人性而已。不用来找我谈人生不需要人生导师我成年很久了人生也挺充实的。





	低等动物 （靳东/王凯）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
1\. 偷情。  
2\. 黑化。  
3\. 下了毒的肉。  
4\. 只是个非常毒的脑洞而已，与真人毫无关系。
> 
> 这回是真的黑化，不谈情也不说爱，暴露人性阴暗面，阅读过程中极易引发严重不适。  
重点给你划出来了，阅读之前请务必三思。  
因为这是一篇十八禁所以我强烈建议小天使们阅读之前先确认自己是一个完全民事行为能力人。  
阅读之后如有不适请对自己的阅读行为负起责任，求不撕，我没空。

寂寞汹汹 所以爱上你指尖 

须根需要觉得 像被谁驯服过 

欲望狠狠 所以爱上你肌肤 

体温需要记得 亦被承受过 

“出来见个面？”

“今天不成。”

“哪天？”

“有空再说。”

王凯盯着这不到二十个字的聊天记录，咬了咬牙，退出对话框再轻车熟路地往左一划，把这段对话删了个干净。

就像以往的每一段对话。

锁了屏幕，黑屏中反射出一双俊朗的眉眼，王凯重重地出了一口气。

他已经很久没见到靳东了。

多久？新剧进组之后就没有了。虽然拍摄期间活动很多老往北京跑，可靳东总是推三阻四，什么烂理由都扯过。今天变本加厉，已经懒得扯什么蛋了，直接告诉他，不成，有空再说。

有空再说，去你大爷的有空再说。

几时开始，找你打炮还得排号了。

跟谁睡不是睡，我他妈就非得跟你？还真把自己当块宝了……王凯围着浴巾站在镜子前翻了个白眼，却眼睁睁看着镜子里的自己把腰上的浴巾猛地扯下来往地上一扔。

春光乍泄。

一个人的身体通常远比他的嘴诚实。此时此刻，硬得像铁棍一样的阳具和已经松软湿润的后穴，每一寸肌肤甚至每一粒毛孔里都在向外喷涌而出的情热气息，无一不在帮王凯回忆起那个人的一切，温度，速度，温柔和愤怒，纤毫毕现。

他的右手忍不住伸了过去，握住了他那根儿引以为豪的18.2，最前端在手指中俏皮地探出一颗头，乍看之下，令人窒息。他的手指生得修长匀停，大约意淫过这双手做一些不干不净的事情的人不在少数，而真正亲眼见过的又有几人？靳东曾笑言，这样的活春宫，即使只是在旁观赏，也能射个透。

可是对王凯来说却并不是这样。这只右手陪了自己三十几年，他当然最知道怎么让自己爽，可是他深觉不够，远远不够。

太空了。像孤舟，漂浮在无边际的洋流之中。沉不了底，也上不了岸。

王凯望着镜子里的自己，颀身玉立，面目俊朗，看着居然有几分正气凛然。这是王凯？他简直笑出了声。他一侧身，宽肩细腰翘臀，美好身段暴露无遗。

他一抬眼，扬起下巴对着镜子一笑，回眸一笑百媚生。

在美面前，性别是一种束缚。王凯是个美人，超越了性别的美。

美到迷住了他自己。

毫无预兆的，白色浊液就喷射了出来，王凯双膝一软，俯首跪在了镜子前。他望着自己的手指，色气满满的手指上，满是情欲的痕迹。

他抬起头，望着镜子，看到自己眼神空洞，面色潮红。

他邪邪笑起来，抬起手，将手指上的浊液抹了几滴在镜子里自己的身上。

他不喜欢自己这个样子，他不该是这个样子。

为何未曾动心 都可以爱上那质感 

未能淡忘肉身 我是人 

为谁亦能动心 请不要笑我太低等 

热情自然亮灯 渴望难自禁 

“我约了人吃晚饭，饭后还有个局，晚点回来。”

“嗯。”

“你车钥匙放哪儿了？我车去做保养了。”

“门口鞋柜上。”

“你自己找点乐子吧别一直躺着。”

“知道。”

随着李佳“砰”地一声关上门，靳东着实松了一口气。他整个人瘫在沙发上，懒得动弹。

每次和李佳独处，都让他觉得累，累到多说几个字都懒怠，每个细胞都在罢工，恨不能立时三刻倒头就睡。

心累。

平心而论，他的婚姻虽然不怎么好，但也并没多糟糕，当初的的确确也是两情相悦，充其量也就只是不功不过，挑不出什么大毛病。走到今时今日，夫妻之间自然是早已经没有了初时的如胶似漆，然而由亲子关系而转化出的亲情嘛，似乎又还欠缺点儿火候，不如别人多年夫妻成兄弟那般牢固。他是真的没弄明白，自己结婚并不久，甚至连所谓的七年之痒都还远远未到，这种打从心底里透出来的疲惫感，究竟因何而起？

可他就是实实在在的，累。

也许这就是婚姻必经的阶段之一吧。从如胶似漆到相敬如冰再到相看两相厌，到时候如果还过得下去，下一个阶段就叫做白头偕老。

少时夫妻老来伴，都有个准确的定位，唯独中年夫妻卡在中间，不上不下，好不尴尬。

一阵突如其来的敲门声在这个心烦意乱的时刻响起，打断了靳东的思绪。他不胜其烦，皱起眉，就在沙发上躺着往里一翻，拿了个垫子盖住头，想阻隔掉扰人思绪的敲门声。

自然不会是刚出门的李佳。人家哪会无聊到自己设的门禁密码还非要他起来开门的地步。

他刚拍完戏回来休息，自然也就没什么大事儿一定要大暑天的找到家里来，不是李佳不是工作，大概就是别的什么无关紧要的人了，他没打算起来开门，两眼一闭，全当自己不在家。

然而门外的人显然不这么想，敲门声由轻到重，由缓到急，谁都听得出对方的耐心在锐减，但却并没有丝毫放弃的意思。

“操。”靳东一个翻身从沙发上起来，慢摇摇地穿过客厅，倒了杯水拿在手里，再慢悠悠地穿过门廊，最终站到了自家大门口。

敲门声还在继续，门外的人似乎笃定这个家里一定有人。

靳东优哉游哉地喝了一口水，然后猛地一下拉开了门。

门外站着的人让他猛地一下瞪大了眼睛，对方也同样睁着大眼睛瞪着他，他惊得差点 一口水喷到对方脸上。

幸好他没有。

他瞪着眼睛咽下了那口水，又说了一遍：“操！”

“对，就是来操你的。”王凯用尽全力把靳东往屋子里一推，靳东没站稳，整个人倒退三步，回过神时，王凯整个人已经缠了上来，用舌头撬开了他的两瓣儿嘴唇，湿漉漉地伸了进去。

“飞来艳福，飞来艳福。”靳东赶紧扶着身后的柜子站稳了，余光迅速扫了一眼墙上的挂钟。

刚李佳说她几点回来来着？

味蕾觅寻肉身 比一只野兽更天真 

问谁又能硬撼 肉体吸引

王凯抱紧了靳东，抬起右手，伸开手指蒙住了靳东的眼睛，两个人纠缠作一团，撕咬着对方向里移动，衣服就这样丢了一路。等到靳东的眼睛再见光明的时候，他赫然发现自己和王凯已经滚倒在了主卧室的床上。靳东目光所及之处，是墙上挂着的，他和李佳的婚纱照。王凯顺着他的目光望过去，盯着那张照片出了几秒神。忽然，他眼神一跳，嘴角浮起一丝冷笑。

照片里的恩爱夫妻，婚床上的偷香窃玉。

王凯骑到了靳东的腰上，慢慢地拉起自己白T的下摆，露出一截蜜色的细腰，十分灵活地扭了几下。

靳东的眼睛里燃起了暗夜里的烈焰。他用自己最后一丝清明控制住了自己，一把抓住了王凯的手：“别在这儿……不能，不能在这儿……”

“靳东，靳东……”王凯趴下来，近似呻吟地在靳东耳边呼出他的名字，“我要你操我，就在这儿……操我。”说完，他还恶作剧一般地舔了舔靳东的耳垂。

催情灵药。

靳东一个翻身，把王凯摁倒在了床上，双手摁住了王凯的腰，扯起他那件碍事儿的白T就往上拉。

大半个胸膛裸露出来，王凯干脆从善如流，抬起双手枕在脑后，方便靳东用衣服蒙住了他的脸。

“公狐狸精。”靳东咬牙切齿。

衣服挡得住公狐狸精的脸，却挡不住他的笑。这狐狸精平时笑得魔性，在床上却完全不是那么一回事。

“操！”靳东暗骂一句，手上用力，把衣服接着往上拉，王凯的脸便又出现在他眼前，一双鹿一样迷蒙的大眼睛，圆溜溜水汪汪地盯着靳东，神情惶然而魅惑，如同一只待宰羔羊，等待着自己的命运。

然而，都是套路。

谁为刀俎？谁为鱼肉？

谁说得清，谁分得出。

让美色 给官感 

体谅过程 

其实 极漂亮

那件儿在王凯身上扭了半天的白T终于脱了下来，可靳东却没打算就此罢休，他抓住了王凯的一双手，用白T套住了那双细瘦的腕子，一借力，顺手就把王凯的手腕松松的绑在了床头的雕花架上。

王凯十分配合，并没有挣脱，四肢大敞，擎等着和他五指交缠情深意绵绵了。

被迫也好勾引也罢，他的公狐狸精终于和他赤诚相见。

靳东的吻星点落在了王凯的眼睛鼻梁耳垂和鬓边白发，吻得温柔又专注，像在欣赏一件极其精美易碎的艺术品。

可他避开了王凯的嘴唇。

王凯每次吻他总是吻得坦荡又直白，两瓣儿樱色的嘴唇毫无顾忌地亲上来，撬开他的嘴唇，他不拒绝，却从不主动，彷佛这是他的什么禁忌，他费心维护，万不可逾越。

凡事总有因由，可言不可言则是另一回事。

有趣的是，王凯并没有放在心上。身体上的紧密结合是一回事，心理上的各司其政则是另一回事。

他们的第一个夜里，规矩便立在了那里。

那一夜两个人都醉得刚刚好，他有情，他有欲，小灯一关，哎哟我去。

当靳东在王凯的体内鼓捣得最厉害的时候，王凯忽然问他，这算什么？师哥您有家有室有妻有子夫妻恩爱幸福美满，不是该和嫂子白头偕老天长地久吗。

靳东面不改色：婊子配狗，那才叫天长地久。

王凯迷蒙着一双醉眼问他，谁是婊子，谁是狗？

靳东便喷着酒气信口雌黄，你是婊子，我是狗。

王凯猛地一巴掌招呼过去，却停在了靳东的右脸边，那只瘦削却极有力的手最终只轻轻拍了拍那张迎着他扬起来完全没打算躲闪的脸，便自嘲似，垂了下来。

这样倾城绝色的脸，这样妙不可言的人，说什么混帐话，做什么荒唐事，都叫人恨不起来。

索性，就跟他荒唐下去。

热吻间 

勾起的想像 

爱情 

其实是这样 

失了魂魄一般，任由两团火烧在二人的小腹，烧得口干舌燥，烧得意乱情迷。

业火燎原。

王凯轻轻挣脱了腕子上的束缚，左手勾住了靳东的脖子，右手往下，五指张开，一把就将他们俩的小分身握在了一起。火热坚硬，灼得修长的手指一跳。拇指的指腹轻柔地绕上去，沾了沾自己小兄弟顶端分泌出的透明液体，抹到了靳东的柱身上，你中有我，我中有你，也算是水乳交融了。

王凯恶作剧一般地将沾着黏液的拇指指腹摁上了靳东那条大物的顶端，重重地摩擦了几下。

靳东倒吸了一口气，从王凯的颈间抬起头望了一眼眼前人。情欲烧得他面色绯红，他的眼睛里似有千言万语，诉不尽道不出。

那双眼睛亮得啊，装得进去一整条银河吗。

可王凯看不到，也不想看到。

别人的，他是别人的，他整个人都是别人的。

多看一眼都是折磨。

他闭上眼睛笑起来。

王凯忽然推开了靳东，挺身而起，背对着靳东，劲瘦的腰塌下去，双手撑起线条优美的肩背，挺巧圆润的屁股翘了起来，摇了摇，示意靳东该干就干别逼逼。

靳东一巴掌拍在了那个让他日思夜想的屁股上，王凯瘦成那样，屁股却肉感极了，一巴掌拍下去，两瓣儿屁股肉居然抖了抖。

视觉的刺激靳东明显地感觉到自己又胀大了几分。他掰开了这两瓣儿肉臀，看见中间那个艳红的小洞正在邀请他，像是可爱的小贝壳，此刻正在往外吐着透明的珍珠。有一粒小小的珍珠探出头来，被一条丝线牵着，然而那根丝线最终还是挂不住，小小的珍珠滚落在了床上，啪嗒，就变成了极小极小的水渍。

“小骚货，来之前已经自己含了一汪水在里面了，”靳东摸了摸小贝壳，小贝壳像含羞草一样抽搐了一下，似要闭合，却紧接着又张开了，他的手指便顺理成章地插了进去，还在里面慢慢搅了搅，“你就这么想挨操？嗯？”

王凯身子一扭，一回头，也不正眼瞧靳东，只用眼风斜斜扫他一眼：“怎么着，你以为你还有别的用处？”

“我的荣幸。”

靳东抿起嘴唇笑了笑，完全不跟他在嘴上计较，毕竟他下面那张嘴远比上面这张乖巧可爱，此刻正魅惑着缠绕着，转着弯儿地要靳东立时三刻就把自己交出来。

靳东扶住了自己的分身，让这小兄弟代替自己去好好教一番做人。

肉洞并非一味的紧缩就是好，少年郎总是不解其中滋味，生出许多谬论。实则，真正令人销魂的所在，是外松内紧，长驱直入的感觉固然是好，可曲折蜿蜒的高热更令人头皮和龟头一起酥麻。靳东停住了，深吸了一口气，才缓缓地开始抽插。

肉体的紧密连结让他感受到王凯也轻轻吁出一口气。

“疼吗？”

王凯没搭理他，靳东的巴掌便又落在了那个肉乎乎的屁股上，“啪”的一声，依然带起了臀浪几许。

“师哥问你话，你怎么能不理师哥呢……”靳东整个人的重量似乎都压在了那根屌上，狠狠地往王凯的甬道深处插了进去，他的嗓音本就低沉，现下里，正用让人合不拢腿的声音说着合不拢腿的下流话，“那师哥，就要用手，和鸡巴，打你的屁股……”

王凯的皮肤随之战栗，火热的坚硬的，楔入他身体深处的，那个人的分身，终于让他感受到了满足，不再空虚。

岸，这是岸吗？

不，这不是岸，这是一望无际的汪洋深处，身边是暗流涌动，天边是波谲云诡。

但，那一叶孤舟上不再只有他一个人，有另一个人，陪他漂流不到岸，陪他沦落无返还。

王凯的手攥紧了床单，靳东的尺寸惊人，每一次都让王凯疼得又爱又恨，得不到又丢不掉，横冲直撞，不讲道理。

就像他这个人。

王凯忽然仰起头来，定定望着墙上的婚纱照。照片里，那个男人拥抱着他的妻子，夫妻俩十分默契地笑着，温情而亲切，烧得王凯眼神一暗。他的腰正被照片上的男人顶得酸软，而他却在这当口儿直起了自己的腰，背靠过去，贴上了靳东赤裸的胸膛。

靳东的唇吻上了王凯的肩膀，吮吸啃咬，王凯反手，趁机握住了靳东的后颈，强迫他抬起头来，和自己一起，望着他自己的婚纱照。

“师哥，你真俗气，这玩意儿还挂墙上。”王凯偏着头，以便靳东把下巴搁在他的肩上，平视前方。

“你不喜欢，我就摘下来。”男人在床上，对着美人儿，当真是什么话都好讲的，幸好王凯自己也是个男人，深知套路，否则这样的坑，他不知掉下去多少次了。

“关我屁事。”王凯的手继续用力，靳东的下巴顺势紧紧抵在了他的肩上，有点钝痛，“师哥，你看看她，你看看我，再看看你自己，你对得起谁呀你。”

王凯说得轻巧，却每字每句都像刀一样，直戳在靳东的心坎儿上，放他的血。靳东骤然火起，一把把王凯掼到了床上，一手反拧过王凯的手别在背后，一手把王凯的头摁在了枕头上。

“王凯，你这是不服，是吧？”靳东的眼神里透出狠戾，他不明白是为什么，可此刻他的心中，怒意与情欲皆是满溢，“不服没关系，哥今天就把你操得服服帖帖的，再也别给老子出幺蛾子。”

话音刚落，靳东猛然开始在王凯的身体里狂抽猛送，全根抽出再尽数没入，力道一下更比一下重，十几下之后，白嫩的臀瓣儿上就被靳东的小腹撞出了一片红印儿，靳东看在眼里，更觉口干舌燥。

王凯的头被摁着侧向一边，张着嘴大口吸气。靳东知道他的弱点，每一下都重重碾过他甬道里那一点要命的软肉，让他呼吸急促到几乎喘不上气儿来，不知是短暂的缺氧还是因为欲火烧进了脑袋，他的视线开始模糊，人也几乎被靳东撞到脱力，头砰砰地撞在床头，又被靳东一把拽回来，接着操。

“放开我……放开我……”王凯拼命挣扎着，他终于明白，自己并不在那一叶孤舟里，靳东也不在。情欲仿若波赛冬的怒海滔滔，将他们俩淹没，卷入洋流深处，灭顶之灾，须臾之间。

随着微凉的液体终于释放在王凯的甬道深处，靳东放开了禁锢着他的一双手，却又马上整个人压下来，压到了他的背上。

“服了吗？”

王凯短促地出了口气，权当回答。

“服了就好，以后少给师哥出幺蛾子。”靳东薅了一把王凯那头已经被他抓得乱如蓬草的头毛，笑了笑，翻身下马，躺到王凯旁边，支起身子从床头柜里摸出了烟。

尼古丁的香气在密闭的卧室里萦绕散开，和浓烈的情欲气息混合交缠，难分难离。

“我以前在日本的时候，看到那些日本人出去开房之后，都会去吃烤肉，回家的时候就一身的烤肉味儿，家里头那个也就无从追究起了。”靳东深吸一口烟，一转头，全喷在了王凯的脸上，“咱们是去烤肉啊，还是你去洗个澡？”

其实做爱本身，也像是在烤肉，味浓汁厚的滋味儿，一试难忘，便再也戒不掉了。

“给我一根儿。”王凯终于沙哑着嗓子开了口，“抽完我就滚蛋。”

靳东没再搭理王凯，把那盒烟往床上一丢，便自顾自出去阳台上又燃起一支烟，没抽。

等这支烟燃到一半的时候，他看到王凯的身影在夜色中闪进了一辆车。

并不是王凯自己的车，王凯上的是后座。

重要吗？一点都不。

此刻，让靳东眯起眼睛深呼吸的，是一种前所未有的惬意，他仿佛置身于深山之中，林泉在耳，月明在心，而他，则是在几近窒息的生活中忽然呼吸到了一大口新鲜清冽的空气，饱含着负氧离子，注入他的身体，使得他的每一个细胞都活了过来。

留住你 是要为身体着想 

期望你 亦要为身体着想

王凯一上车，就软在了后座上，和靳东不同，此时此刻他可没有那么享受，腰软得像是无法支撑起他的身体，太阳穴也开始突突地跳，多半是感冒先兆。他闭上眼，打算打个盹儿。

忽然，一辆车开着远光灯由远及近地靠近了，王凯睁开一只眼睛一看，立刻侧身一倒，在后座躺了下来。

虽然疲倦，可他依然一眼就认出了那是靳东那辆路虎。

自己坐的车和那辆路虎擦身而过的时候，王凯轻不可闻地笑了起来——

矛盾，虚伪，贪婪，欺骗

幻想，疑惑，简单，善变

好强，无奈，孤独，脆弱

忍让，气愤，复杂，讨厌

嫉妒，阴险，争夺，埋怨

无聊，自私，变态，冒险……

车载音响里传出来这首怪诞的歌儿，歌词倒是恰如其分地贴合了王凯此时五味杂陈的心境。

床上的淫声浪语是一回事，刚搞完人家老公就和人家擦肩而过，心里泛起的滋味可又是另一码事了。

刺激吗？

非常刺激。

心虚吗？

不是没有。

他把头埋在自己的外套里，似有愧悔。深吸一口气，却嗅到了靳东的味道，在自己的身上蔓延开来，这味道像是弹簧，被猛一松开，便再也掩不住那一丝又一丝的窃喜从身体的每个毛孔里向外恣意生发。

他终于妥协——

生而为人，不堪至斯，对不起。

＊ 《低等动物》 歌词

**Author's Note:**

> 人家讲得对——
> 
> 人类有性欲，也有占有欲。一味强调性欲而牺牲占有欲也是反人性的。因此，最好的解决方式便是偷情，它是占有欲和性欲的巧妙平衡。
> 
> 并且，没有必要放弃对偷情的道德谴责，因为背德会产生更大的快感。
> 
> 他负责偷情，她负责控诉，微妙的双赢分配。
> 
> 偷来的情，才是真情。


End file.
